(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular driving (or may be called traveling) control apparatus and method which control a vehicular sideslip angle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A previously proposed vehicular driving control apparatus is exemplified by a Japanese Patent Application First Publication (Tokkai) No. 2000-062594 published on Feb. 29, 2000. In this previously proposed driving control apparatus, a vehicular sideslip angle α is calculated from an equation representing a relationship from among a yaw rate, a lateral acceleration, and a vehicle speed and a braking force control for each of front and rear and left and right road wheels (longitudinal and lateral) road wheels is carried out to suppress a skid (or sideslip) and a spin of the vehicle.